1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to homogeneous terpolymers of an N-vinyl lactam, and at least one vinyl polysiloxane in predetermined concentrations and in random monomer distribution in the terpolymer structure to more uniformly diffuse the individual properties of each monomer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several non-volatile polysiloxane polymers e.g. polyethylene oxide or polypropylene oxide modified types, (Dow Corning DC-1248) have been proposed as hair shampoo additives. Such polysiloxanes can be employed as encapsulating agents for active components as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,914. However, the use of most polysiloxanes in formulations is somewhat limited by their high water insolubility.
Many synthetic polymers containing vinyl lactams are employed in hair and skin care applications of the prior art. Representative of this art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,914,403; 3,954,960; 4,039,734, 4,057,533; 4,210,161; 4,223,009, 4,586,518; 4,764,363; 4,834,968; 4,842,850; 4,902,499; 4,906,459; 4,923,694; 4,963,348; 4,983,77; 5,011,895; 5,015,708; 5,126,124; 5,158,762; 5,275,809; 5,502,136; WO 91/15186; WO 91/15185; EPO 412704A2; EPO 0412707A1 and JP 57126409.
Several U.S. patents disclose the use of a N-vinyl lactam, an alkylaminoalkyl (meth)acrylate or (meth)acrylamide as a polymer suitable for use in the pharmaceutical and cosmetic arts, particularly for use in hair spray compositions. These patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,910,862; 4,923,694; 5,045,617; 5,321,110; 5,492,988 and 5,637,296 and of these, only U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,492,988; 5,684,105; 5,609,865 and 5,626,836 disclose a homogeneous polymer structure. However, the homogeneous polymers of the prior art lack the essential third monomer unit of the present invention which provides superior shine and soft, silky appearance to the hair without sacrificing body building and durable film forming properties. Several patents describe the use of insoluble silicones with surfactants in shampoo formulations for removal of excess oils. These patents are PCT 760,132; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,704,272; 4,741,855; 4,36,837 and 4,788,006. U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,914 describes the encapsulation of silicone oils and gums with surfactant in a polymer matrix for use in a shampoo formulation. However the discrete silicone droplets encapsulated in the polymer are not distributed throughout the polymer and diffusion of monomeric properties as in homogeneous polymers is not achieved. The PCT 760,132 graft polymers fails to obtain uniformity in the beneficial properties of homogeneous polymers.
The homogeneous polymer structure is achieved only by the processes disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,609,865; 5,626,836; 5,492,988 and 5,684,105 whose teachings are incorporated herein by reference. The homogeneous polymerization process generally comprises monitoring the feed rate of the more active monomer species with the rate of consumption of the less active monomer species.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and colorless terpolymer of homogeneous structure having additional benefits for cosmetic and personal care formulations.
Another object is to provide a polymer having superior hair luster and tone without sacrifice to body building and durable film forming properties for use in a hair fixative composition which terpolymer is quick drying and provides a soft natural appearance.
Another object centers on the ability to adjust the degree of hair hold and conditioning by the choice of certain polyfunctional monomers in the homogeneous terpolymer system.
Still another object is to provide a terpolymer having random distribution of monomer units in the polymer so as to substantially and uniformly distribute the properties of the individual monomers throughout the polymer.
These and other benefits and uses of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.